The Biocontainment Engineering Core will provide service in support of maintaining and monitoring the[unreadable] specific containment devices required for the GNL. Both primary and secondary containment features use[unreadable] directional airflow, negative pressure, High Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filter, perimeter integrity to[unreadable] provide these protective capabilities. This core will provide annual decontamination and recertifications of[unreadable] all primary containment devices to include Biological Safety Cabinets, Class III aerobiology cabinets,[unreadable] downdraft necropsy tables, procedure tables, animal isolators and Chemical Fume hood. It will also provide[unreadable] repair capabilities for these primary containment devices. To ensure that Biocontainment capabilities are[unreadable] maintained in a BSL-3 and BSL-4 environment requires constant monitoring and recertification of the many[unreadable] aspects of the facility to ensure proper and safe operations. This core will provide monitoring of all HEPA[unreadable] filtration devices installed in the system. This will include decontamination and recertification of HEPA[unreadable] device installed in ventilation systems, effluent vent lines, pressure monitoring devices, breathing air[unreadable] systems and positive pressure breathing air suits. This core will also be responsible for the gaseous[unreadable] decontamination of equipment from the contained spaces, decontaminations of laboratories, and effluent[unreadable] decontamination systems. Working with the Facility and Logistics Services Core, the Biocontainment[unreadable] Engineering Core will perform risk assessment on all engineering features of the facility, identify pieces of[unreadable] equipment or systems that require decontamination or isolation to facilitate maintenance operations, and[unreadable] develop SOP's that will ensure safety during these operations. Utilizing information developed during the[unreadable] commissioning process these cores will develop overall operational SOP's for the facility. This core will[unreadable] schedule and coordinate with scientific programs, Health, Safety and Training Services Core and Facility[unreadable] and Logistics Services Core the shut down of the various containment areas for annual recertification and[unreadable] commissioning. This will enable the facility to ensure compliance with the requirements of the CDC and[unreadable] USDA Select Agent.